wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Freeze (Great)
"If I don't get to the top of the rankings no one can, um, except Flurry." -Freeze complaining Appearance Freeze is just as she is in the picture. Pale blue on the top and her under-scale are pure white. At the end of each of her wings are long spikes and Freeze has an extra spiky tail that most IceWings have. Personality Freeze is overly competitive against her older sister Flurry. It seemed as a small war for Flurry but a huge world war for Freeze. Arctica the IceWing, Flurry, and Hare just say it's ridiculous and that's right. Freeze just doesn't know that. History Freeze hatched in the IceWing kingdom with animus powers. She was the second hatched sister and was always bested by her older sister, Flurry. Freeze became angry and bitter towards the rest of her family. Her closest sibling is her little sister, Arctica, as she understands what it is like to want something that they couldn't get. As Freeze got older, she became more stressed. As she was pressured by her parents to become more like her sisters. Freeze knew she was only supposed to do one spell her whole life but she did her first enchantment. Freeze took a block of ice and enchanted it to never melt. Freeze used it as a stress relief toy. Freeze instantly regretted enchanting the ice and hid it in a box. Freeze and Arctica were extremely close but Freeze still didn't feel welcomed. She ran away from the IceWing kingdom and created seven wisps that represent each canon tribe on Pyrrhia. She let the wisps free and roamed around. Soon her sisters found her and brought her back to the kingdom. Freeze admitted to her sisters that she was an animus and told them she used her magic two times before instead of using them for the IceWings. Her sister were surprisingly okay with her being an animus and tried to give her ideas for when she approached the IceWing queen about her magic. Today, Freeze lives in her igloo thinking of plans for the IceWing kingdom. Spells * Freeze created her first spell as a young dragonet. The spell was creating wisps that represented the seven tribes. Freeze was very young so she loved helping other tribes. Now she would regret creating the wisps. The wisps make squeaks and have their own little language that dragons can somehow understand. (If using them in a fan fic or rp remember that when they speak use the italic font.) They sound very similar to the Ghasts in Minecraft. The wisps have their own personalities and look at freeze at how the Lumas from Mario Galaxy look at Princess Rosalina (Wrong fandom lol.) * A block of ice that will never melt. Freeze enchanted a block of ice so it could be a kind of stress relief toy (Like fidget spinners, stress balls, ect...). When Freeze was stressed or wanted to sharpen her talons, she'd rake her talons against the ice. Wisps "These are my friends, they're not for sale." - Freeze defending her creations. The wisps look a lot like little orbs of light. Each have their own name and personality. Forest Wisp The Forest wisp is a tiny, green, ball of light that protects RainWings from harm. It likes to make jokes and can even be a little nosy. Galaxy/Night Wisp Night (Or Galaxy if you prefer.) is a wisp with two names. Galaxy represents how calm this wisp actually is and Night is for their color. They prefer to be called night. Ice Wisp Ice was the first wisp to be created by Freeze. Therefore making her one of the wisest. Ice is considered female always tries to look into the future. She always says dragons have great stories but the dragon's life would usually end within a week. Fire Wisp Fire protects the SkyWings. They like to protect the queen the most and would. Fire is shy and doesn't usually talk to anybody. When they do it usually is something important. So listen up. Ocean Wisp A calm blue wisp who protects the SeaWings. They usually don't talk. Sand Wisp The only wisp who is considered rude to others. They protect the SandWings and is a sandy color. They grumble a lot and sometimes doesn't appreciate anyone being near them. This one is probably the most relatable. Mud Wisp Mud is one of the least appreciated wisp. They are brown and can hold back emotions. Due to being the least liked Mud has learned how to keep in emotions. They protect the MudWings. Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Greatwhinter707) Category:Animus Category:Dragonets